


Getting to Know You

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Backstory, Bonding, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Yuletide, Yuletide 2013, introductions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the initiation battle, the JNPR teammates get to know each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting to Know You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hokuto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokuto/gifts).



> Thanks to my betas, RedYuletideRanger and Snow!

Pyrrha stared out the window contemplatively. Jaune had said that he needed a little alone time, and she understood that. Though his obliviousness to the world of hunters annoyed Weiss, Pyrrha found it fondly amusing. She liked his awkward charm, and the fact that he didn't think that he already knew everything about her. So many people did, just because she had gotten a little recognition for her fighting skills. And Pyrrha was sure that she could help him with his aura and fighting skills, as she had helped her little brothers, but she recognized that right now he needed some alone time. She reminded herself that they were going to be partners for the next few years, and she would have plenty of time to get to know him better.

Pyrrha turned away from the window and considered her other new teammates. Nora was in a handstand, cycling her legs at a steady pace. Ren was sitting at his desk, cleaning his weapons. That was a good task to occupy her, actually. Pyrrha had given Miló and Akoúo a quick once over after the battle, but they deserved a more thorough servicing.

Pulling out her kit, Pyrrha sat at her own desk across the room and began to methodically clean her shield. "So, you two seem to know each other pretty well," she began, breaking the comfortable silence. "Were you at the same school before Beacon?"

"Ren and I have known each other _forever_!" Nora declared cheerfully.

"That's not entirely accurate," Ren corrected, smiling softly. "We met when we were five."

"Wow, that long?" They seemed very different, but then what was the saying about opposing crystals making the most powerful weapons? Certainly she and Jaune were another example. And the other two pairs in group RWBY, from what she had seen in the battle. Perhaps there was some kind of Semblance at work in the forest earlier, to create such disparate but complementary groupings. Either way, Pyrrha was pleased to note that, despite their different personalities, the duo seemed fond of each other; it would make working together as a team much easier.

Nora flipped most impressively and landed on her back on her bed. "Do you want to hear the story of how we met?" she asked.

"Oh, sure!" Pyrrha began to polish her now clean shield.

"I was five, and I was playing huntress down the street, when a couple of neighborhood boys decided to pick on me," Nora said. "Ren came out of nowhere and saved me!"

"I was watching from my window," Ren clarified. "Four on one hardly seemed fair, so I evened the odds."

"But one of the boys knew he lived there, and they came back later with their big brothers and tried to punish Ren for helping me," Nora said. "So I stole my sister's _Brísingamundr_ and came to his rescue!"

"At five?" Pyrrha repeated. "Wasn't it too big for you?"

"Nah!" Nora grinned proudly. "The fireball shots have a wicked recoil for a wielder so small, but if you just transform the staff into its nun chuck form, and strategically use the propulsion in your swing, you can knock out a couple of teeth."

"Oh my!" Pyrrha could just picture a five year old Nora busting out bullies' teeth with pink nun chucks.

"She was deadly with them," Ren added, a small, fond smile on his face.

"I'm sure!" Pyrrha smiled at the thought. Clearly these two had been a fighting team for years.

"Then we went to Herald Academy together, and now we're both at Beacon!" Nora concluded the tale.

"I guess you were lucky to become teammates, then," Pyrrha decided; "Since you work so well together." She knew that the two sisters had wanted to be paired but weren't – these two were indeed fortunate.

Nora sent Ren a conspiratorial look, which he returned blankly, before nodding at Pyrrha. "Yep! Totally _lucky_!"

Unsure how to interpret that, Pyrrha moved the conversation back to clearer ground. "So is your sister a huntress?"

Nora shook her head. "Nope! She didn't get into Beacon – she had the weapons skills but not the classwork – so she became a police officer instead."

"Well at least she's still able to protect people," Pyrrha offered. She had no idea what she would have done if she hadn't gotten into Beacon. She had known that she was going to follow in her family's hunting footsteps ever since she was a child; there was simply no other option for a Nikos. Her two younger brothers were both in training at Sanctum now, and her cousins along with them. Being the oldest, and only female in her generation, meant that Pyrrha was breaking some new ground, but the others were sure to follow.

"So, you went to Sanctum Academy, right?" Ren asked, holstering his weapons and beginning to pack up his cleaning kit.

Pyrrha nodded as she set aside Akoúo and began to service Miló, disassembling it into its various component parts. "Yes, I'm from Mistral."

"Awesome!" Nora bounced on her bed. "Is it really warm there all the time like they say?"

"Not all the time," Pyrrha said. This was the most common question she was asked, after those about her own battle prowess, and she recited her usual answer by rote. "Though we don't get the cold snowy winters that Vale gets. Still, it isn't like we only have summer weather. It does get cold and rainy during the winter months; just not as cold and rainy as here."

"You know that from classes," Ren chided Nora.

"Yes, but I wanted an insider's perspective!" Nora declared, undaunted.

"Well it isn't much different than in the books," Pyrrha explained. "But it is quite pretty in the summer."

"Ooooh!" This seemed enough for Nora, and she muttered excitedly to herself for a moment. Pyrrha glanced at Ren, who wore a tolerant smile. Exchanging small shrugs, they both went back to their work.

As she cleaned and oiled each part of her Miló, Pyrrha considered the upcoming year. Jaune's confidence in battle needed some work, but his aura had been astonishing. She knew that their partnership could be incredible. And Ren and Nora were clearly a great pair too. Their four fighting styles had been quite compatible during the fight with the deathstalker as well; if they could perfect that they would be a formidable group.


End file.
